This application requests bloc travel support for citizens of the United States participating in the Colloquium on the Epidemiology of Diabetes to be held in France (INSERM) from May 3-7, 1982. This Colloquium will take place conjointly with the Annual Meeting of the European Study Group for the Epidemiology of Diabetes which is composed of about 40 people, physicians and biostatisticians specialized in this field. This Colloquium is designed to stimulate epidemiologic research and community programs in diabetes. It will give an excellent opportunity to report new research and to compare the progress of current knowledge regarding etiology, and to discuss refinement of the diagnostic criteria and classification systems and new issues in research on the 2 types of diabetes. Also included in the program will be discussion of heterogeneity in each of the types of diabetes, genetics, environmental etiologies for IDDM, and mechanisms of studies of blood glucose in different groups and populations, particularly those research studies in which the new recommended OGTT methodology have been employed; and those at high risk or in rapid cultural change. The metabolic factors involved in macrovascular disease will be discussed; insulin data from the 3 major studies in the world have to be compared and their value as CHD risk factors analyzed in relation with the other clasical risk factors. Another important part of the Colloquium is the area of the clinical trials on the relationship between metabolic control and diabetic complications: a dialogue is needed to choose the more accurate endpoint criteria, to define what are the metabolic aims, to know what is necessary for compliance, to use the best methodology for analysis: all the epidemiological information and protocols of trials in progress in other countries have to be discussed. This meeting will give an exciting stimulating opportunity for scientific exchange, and thereby enhance research, and training in diabetes epidemiology in the United States and Europe.